


Quickie

by TheGreatCatsby



Category: All New X-Factor, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M, quickbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/pseuds/TheGreatCatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna gets a hamster, and Pietro gets a new responsibility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted to write a story about Luna getting a hamster and then having to leave it with Pietro when she returned to the moon. So, uh, this happened.

"What is this?" 

"It's a hamster!" 

Pietro stared in shock at the little rodent cupped in Luna's outstretched hands. 

"They don't have hamsters on the moon," Luna added. "Wanna hold it?” 

“Where did you get a hamster?” Pietro asked. “Why do you have a hamster? When is it leaving?” 

“It's mine!” Luna told him. “It's not leaving. Remy got it for me.” 

Pietro's eyes narrowed. “Remy got you a hamster and told you that you can keep it.” 

“Yes.” 

“And he didn't ask me?” 

Luna cradled the hamster close to her chest. “Can I keep it? Please?” 

“Ah!” said a voice behind them. “You found the new pet!” 

Pietro turned on Remy, who'd entered the living room like someone who had no idea he was about to be berated. “Why did you get my daughter a hamster?” 

“Well, I took her and Georgia ta the mall,” Remy explained, “and there was a pet store so we went inside. And Luna got excited 'cause there aren't any hamsters or guinea pigs or ferrets on the moon. We got the manager ta let us play with one and Georgia and Luna wanted ta keep it. And they're cheap pets so I decided, what's the harm?” 

“Other than the fact that none of us have pets except for you,” Pietro said, “and that you have three cats--” 

“Who seem happy ta have a new friend around,” Remy said. 

“I have a dog,” Luna chimed in. “I know hamsters are different but...I know how to take care of Lockjaw.” 

Pietro massaged his forehead and made a “tsk” sound. He turned back to Luna and asked. “Do you have a name for this hamster?” 

“Doug said we should name it Quickie,” Luna said. “After you. It's kind of sweet.” 

Pietro stared at her. “Can we change the name?” 

“But he already answers to it.”

Pietro groaned. “Fine. Fine, just...fine.” He turned and walked out. 

Luna looked up at Remy worriedly. “Do you think he's angry?” 

“I think,” Remy said, “that he's so happy he's speechless.” 

*

If Pietro thought that he could escape Quickie the hamster by simply not going near his cage, he was wrong. 

“We can't be having dinner with the hamster,” Pietro said as they sat around the dinner table, the hamster in question nibbling on a small bowl of hamster food in-between Georgia and Luna. “Pets don't have dinner with humans.” 

“The hamster has a name,” Remy drawled. 

“We're introducing him to the family,” Georgia said. “He's behaving.” 

“He has better table manners than Pietro,” Lorna said. 

Pietro glared at her. “What are you talking about?” 

“Where's your food?” Lorna countered. Pietro looked down at his plate, which was empty. 

“I don't blame you,” Remy said. “I know how hard it is ta slow down. Well, I don't. But you've said it is so I believe you.” 

“I'd like to be excused,” Pietro said. 

“We're not done,” Lorna chided. 

“We taught Quickie some new tricks,” Luna said. “He knows how to jump through little hoops. And he comes when called.” 

“Luna's powers might've helped,” Georgia said. “But he's a smart little guy.” 

“Can you stop looking at me like that?” Doug asked. Pietro had directed his anger at him. 

“The name,” he said, “is your fault.” 

“It was a suggestion,” Doug said with a shrug. “It's not my fault that it stuck. I can still call you Quickie too, if you want?” 

“I don't,” Pietro muttered. 

“He'll grow on you,” Remy said. “D'you think hamsters like any people food?” 

Luna frowned. “I don't know. We could try salad.” 

“I think I'll create a pet budget,” Lorna said thoughtfully. 

“Hey,” Remy said, “you wouldn't when I asked you.” 

“Your cats aren't as cute as Quickie,” Lorna told him. 

Pietro put his head in his hands. “Can we please change his name?” 

“No,” Lorna, Luna, and Remy said at the same time. 

*

A week later, Crystal arrived. 

“Can't you take the hamster?” Pietro asked. 

Crystal shook her head. “It's not my fault you decided to buy Luna a pet when you knew she wouldn't be staying.” 

“I didn't--” 

“I'll come back,” Luna told him. “Soon.” There was no comment from Crystal, which was worrying. 

“When can Luna come back?” 

“I don't know, Pietro.” 

“Are you sure you don't want the hamster?” 

Crystal shook her head. “No, Pietro, I don't want the hamster.” 

*

Remy found Pietro staring at Quickie's cage. Quickie was oblivious, jogging on his little hamster wheel, which made little squeaking sounds. 

“What's up?” he asked, sitting next to Pietro on the floor. 

“I've been tasked with looking after the hamster,” Pietro said. “This creature is completely useless. Why on earth would anyone want one?” 

“It's cute,” Remy said, “and small and easy ta take care of. Good starter pet.” He thought some more and added, “And they don't have 'em on the moon.” 

“I've never seen a cat on the moon, either,” Pietro muttered. 

“You still mad at me?” Remy asked, nudging Pietro in the side. 

“No,” Pietro said. “It's not your fault that I have to watch over this creature until Luna gets back.” 

They sat in silence for a moment. Then Remy said, “Why don't you play with it?” 

Pietro turned to him, incredulous. Remy leaned forward and placed a small kiss to his lips, which only served to make Pietro indignant. 

“I don't play with hamsters,” he said. 

“It'd be more fun than staring at him,” Remy said. “Or we could, y'know, go ta my room and play around for a bit.” He winked. 

Pietro scoffed. “I'll take my chances with the hamster,” he said. 

“His name is Quickie,” Remy reminded him. “And my offer's open all afternoon.” 

*

That night when Pietro slid into Remy's bed, settling next to him, Remy asked, “You're letting Quickie sleep alone?” 

Pietro sat up. “I don't have to sleep with you.” 

“Why don't you bring him in here?” 

“Remy!” 

“The cats like him,” Remy added. 

“It's a hamster,” Pietro snapped. “It doesn't matter where he sleeps. He doesn't care.” 

“But it's Luna's hamster,” Remy reminded him. “Besides, it'd be nice.” 

“Are you saying you won't let me go to sleep until I bring the hamster in here?” Pietro asked. 

“I'm saying that I think Quickie needs ta be in here,” Remy said. 

“Why?” 

“To complete the happy family, make him less lonely.” 

They stared at each other for a bit. Then Pietro tossed the covers aside and said, “Fine. If it makes you happy, Remy, I will get the hamster--”

“Quickie--”

“--and let him sleep in here with the rest of us.” 

“It would make me very happy,” Remy said. 

Pietro sighed and stalked out of the room. 

*

“Your boyfriend needs you,” Lorna said as she fried up eggs for a late breakfast. Remy, who had been making coffee, stopped to frown at her. 

“Why?” 

“You should see what's going on in the living room,” Lorna told him. “I've never seen anything like it.” 

“Are you sure this isn't a 'your brother needs you' moment?” Remy asked. 

“Nope,” Lorna said. “I talked to him last night, when he needed me. But anything to do with the hamster is strictly your area.” 

Now Remy was curious. “The hamster?” 

“You got him,” Lorna said. 

Remy finished his coffee and went to investigate. 

Pietro was sitting on the couch in the living room watching what looked like Top Gear. On the other side of the couch was Quickie, also apparently watching the show. 

It took all of Remy's self-control not to burst out laughing. Pietro looked morose for someone watching a show about fast cars. And Quickie looked, well, like a content hamster. 

Remy slid into the space between them. Quickie didn't move, just twitched his head towards Remy briefly. Pietro tensed when Remy draped an arm across his shoulders. 

“What up?” 

“I doubt it requires explanation,” Pietro said. “I'm watching television.” 

“With the hamster,” Remy pointed out. 

Pietro blinked and glanced over at Quickie, like he'd forgotten about him. Then he returned his attention to the television. “Yes.” 

“Any particular reason why?” 

“I was taking your advice.” 

Remy sighed. “Spending time with him doesn't mean dumping him on the couch. You need ta hold him. Cuddle him. Love him.” 

“We're talking about a hamster, right?” Pietro said. 

“Right,” Remy said. “But you seem very averse ta this hamster.” 

“I'm not averse to the hamster.” 

“Then prove it.” With his free hand, Remy scooped up Quickie and thrust him into Pietro's lap. Shocked, Pietro clutched the squirming hamster to his chest before he could run away. 

“What am I supposed to do with this?” he asked, glaring at Remy. 

“Pet it,” Remy said. “Cuddle it. Like Luna did.” 

Pietro sighed and started to pet Quickie. Quickie settled against his chest, nuzzling into the fabric of Pietro's sweater. 

“Ain't that cute,” Remy said, petting Quickie with his free hand. He rested his head against Pietro's shoulder. “He likes you.” 

“How can you tell?” Pietro asked. 

“He ain't tried ta get away,” Remy said. Indeed, the hamster was practically burrowed in Pietro's hoodie, held in place by Pietro's hand. “Too bad hamsters don't purr.” 

“You could have gotten Luna a cat,” Pietro pointed out. 

“Thought I'd start small,” Remy said. “Were you really gonna send Quickie ta the moon?” 

“Yes,” Pietro said. “He's Luna's pet. She'll miss him. She didn't want to leave him behind.” 

“But she knew you'd take good care of him.” 

“I'm not a pet person, Remy,” Pietro said. 

“No, but you're Luna's dad and she asked you,” Remy said. “'sides now she has something ta come back to. Not that she wouldn't come back ta you--”

“Thanks,” Pietro muttered. 

“I'm just saying--”

“Stop talking.” 

They sat in silence for a moment. Then Pietro said, “I miss her.” 

“I know.” 

“For a few weeks,” Pietro added, “it felt like we could be a family.” 

“You still can be,” Remy said. “It ain't like you'll never see her again.” 

“And if I don't?” 

“You're worrying over something that ain't gonna happen, chere,” Remy said. “You gotta be more like Quickie. He ain't worried about anything. He knows that he's always gonna have someone looking after him.” 

“You're telling me to be more like the hamster,” Pietro said. 

“His name--”

“You're telling me to be more like Quickie,” Pietro amended. 

“Yup.” 

Pietro sighed. 

“I know,” Remy said. “It is good advice.” 

“Sometimes you astound me,” Pietro said. 

Remy grinned. “I'll take it as a compliment.” 

“You do that.” 

Remy settled into Pietro's side, using his shoulder and the hood of his sweater as a pillow. 

They settled in to watch television, and Quickie the hamster fell asleep against Pietro's chest.


End file.
